dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Minister
|Race = Angel |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Zeno's Palace |Occupation = Attendant |FamConnect = Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Zeno's attendants (fellows) Future Zeno's attendants (fellows) Vados (daughter) Whis (son)Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Cus (daughter) Marcarita (daughter) Martinu (daughter) Korn (son)Toppo, Universe 11 God of Destruction Candidate! Gods of Destruction (subjects) Supreme Kais (subjects) Kais (subjects) Angels (subjects) }} The is an Angel who is the servant of Zeno that resides at Zeno's Palace. Appearance The Great Priest is a short man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. He has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt is the kanji symbol for "Great". Personality The Great Priest is calm and polite, however, most of his personality still remains quite mysterious and enigmatic. He has an easygoing personality, and is not as stern as Zeno's attendants. Similar to his children with their respective God of Destruction, the Great Priest apparently acts as the personal advisor and aid to Zeno. To which, he knows how to talk to the childish supreme god, able to passively calm him down and make him listen to reason, he is usually the one who handles the most responsible part of Zeno's authority, making him a royal vizier of sorts. He also finds Goku's casual attitude to Zeno amusing, even laughing when he gave Zeno his nickname. Also like his children, he takes most situations with a blissful indifference, as he plainly revealed the two Zeno's intentions of erasing all losing universes. This indifferent attitude was shown again with the erasure of Universe 9 and Universe 10, showing no concern for the countless deaths that took place. At the same time, he does believe in order and manners, as he sternly told Goku to settle down and keep quiet during the opening of the exhibition match between Universe 7 and Universe 9. He showed this side of him again as he caused an agitated Beerus (who was upset about the match between Basil and Buu) to calm down with a simple glare scaring the latter into silence. Still, he has shown to be flexible and even a bit informal as he didn't mind when Goku greeted him normally instead of getting on his knees like the gods did when he arrived at the Sacred World of the Kai nor was he bothered by Goku showing what Shin considers to be rude behavior, implying he is surprisingly not arrogant despite his extremely incredulous levels of power. The Great Priest also seems to have somewhat of a sinister personality as he was shown to be smiling after the erasure of Universe 9 and 10, giving off a sadistic side. He also seems to have a lot of knowledge about the universes, as he explained what is Dohyodoru to the two Zenos. Biography Background Almost nothing is known about the Great Priest's past except that apparently, he has served Zeno for thousands of years. At one point in his life, the Great Priest had six children: Vados, Whis, Marcarita, Martinu, Cus, and Korn. In the anime, at some point, his power was said to be one of the top 5 fighters of all the Universes. In the manga, the Great Priest had been seen as the most powerful fighter of all universes. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga The Great Priest greets Goku, Shin, and Whis when they arrive at Zeno's Palace after Goku was invited. He then escorts them to Zeno. While Zeno's attendants felt that Goku was disrespectful for being so casual with Zeno, the Great Priest chuckled a bit at this. He then tells Whis that he has some interesting friends and would like to know more. Great Priest accompanies Whis, Shin, Goku and Future Zeno to meet Present Zeno. He asks his son if this was his idea, which Whis denies and says it was Goku's. Whis then asks his father to visit Universe 7 at any time. The Great Priest then replies he will at some point. Universe Survival Saga The Great Priest greeted Goku who visits Zeno's Palace after using the button Zeno gave him, Great Priest takes Goku to Zeno and Future Zeno to ask about the Universal Tournament which Zeno had forgotten. After both Zeno and Future Zeno agree to hold the Tournament, the Great Priest announces he will contact the Supreme Kais of each universe to announce the details of the Tournament. After leaving, Goku tells Beerus and Whis back on Beerus' Planet that they need to visit the Sacred World of the Kai as Great Priest will announce the details of the Tournament there. Moments after arriving in the Sacred World of the Kai the Great Priest appears using Portal Creation causing Beerus, Shin, Old Kai and Kibito to bow in respect except Goku and Whis. The Great Priest reads Zeno's message which states "On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's Calendar, on the 157th hour, ten warriors selected from each universe shall participate in the Tournament of Power". Great Priest advises the group that the Tournament of Power will be held in the World of Void and knowing Zeno is a friend of Goku the Great Priest tells him that each universe which loses the Tournament of Power will be erased by Zeno immediately, much to the shock of Beerus, Shin and the others. But before this, the Great Priest asks a favor to Goku that, because Future Zeno doesn't know what a Martial Arts Tournament is (as he didn't witness the Tournament of Destroyers), they will hold a Zen Exhibition Match between Universe 9 and Universe 7 with three warriors from each universe competing. The Great Priest asks Goku to bring three warriors to Zeno's Palace within the hour. After Goku gathered three warriors from Universe 7, Shin takes them to Zeno's Palace where they meet Team Universe 9. Both teams bow before the Great Priest as he announces that taking from Earth's tournaments he shall prepare a fighting stage and spectator seats which the Great Priest does by Magic Materialization. During the battle between Majin Buu and Basil, he and the two Zenos allow the battle to go even if underhanded moves are used saying they will make the rules for the actual tournament. He then glares at Beerus for his outburst and accusations of Universe 9 cheating as the latter shrinks back. After the battle, the Great Priest tells all those present the about the Tournament of Power, specifically that the participants will be those of the universes with weak mortal levels. He goes on listing the rules and stating the losing universes and its God of Destruction and Supreme Kai will be erased while their Angel is spared. He goes to explain how Zeno had wanted to eliminate the weaker universes regardless, but with Goku's suggestion, they would be able to redeem the winning universe. Before the battle between Bergamo and Goku, the universe 9 warrior requests that Zeno rescind his decision if he defeats Goku. The two state they would be willing if he is, in fact, victorious while the Great Priest tells Goku, he shouldn't lose on purpose. In the end, Goku is victorious in battle but before the Great Priest can adjourn the meeting, Toppo enters the arena. Confused, the Great Priest questions him as Toppo asks forgiveness stating he wants to challenge Goku, much to Zeno's excitement. Zeno allows the match between the two. When Goku and Toppo battled and prepare to go all-out, the Great Priest quickly ends their battle, telling the downcasted Zenos that the fighters should save their full power for the actual tournament. He tells everyone the tournament will be in World of Void and how long it will take to build the arena as they note on how soon it is to gather fighters. He then adjourns the meeting, telling everyone to prepare for the tournament. The Great Priest begins the construction of the Tournament arena before he uses his crystal ball for the bored Zenos to track the progress of each fighter. He soon finishes the arena's construction, being commended by Zeno for his work and being given a peppermint candy. He then has the arriving spectators Iwne, Arack, and Liquiir test out the ring to sort out any weak points. The three Gods of Destruction battled in the ring as the Great Priest looked on before stopping them due to seeing the damage done in the arena. He thanks them for their actions as they revealed weak points in the fighting stage before ordering them to rebuild the damaged areas while he heads off to summon the participants. He is contacted by Whis and brings Team Universe 7 to the area. After the fighters get acquainted and the arena is completed, Great Priest gives them the rules before commencing the Tournament. The battle royal begins with several fighters being eliminated when Goku is face to face with a majority of Team Universe 9. Great Priest comments on this before Vegeta appears and the two manage to eliminate most of them. When the Saiyans manage to dwindle the number of fighters of Universe 9 to just the Trio De Dangers, the three brothers attempt to defeat them but are overpowered by the power of their combined Final Flash and Super Kamehameha respectively. This act sends the over the ring eliminating all Universe 9 fighters. Upon seeing this, Grand Priest announces their loss before the two Zenos almost immediately erase all of Universe 9, leaving their angel Mojito smiling at his universe's erasure. Once the mass shock over the fighters goes, the tournament continues with more warriors of several universes being eliminated. Great Priest then announces the eliminated fighters of Team Universe 11, Team Universe 2 and Team Universe 10. When the last warrior of Universe 10 fights Gohan, Great Priest hands a complaining Zeno a device which would allow him to see Obuni, who is able to move and attack with speed akin to Dyspo, in slow motion. After Obuni is eliminated, the Great Priest states that Universe 10 will soon be erased. After a comforting statement from Gowasu, Universe 10 is promptly erased, leaving the angel Cus quietly mourning her universe. When Goku transforms into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form in the battle against Jiren, Great Priest appears to be curious, watching him intently. Upon hearing the excitement of Whis explaining to the rest of Team Universe 7 how Goku was able to achieve this new power, he states how they would need to see more for a definite answer. When the tournament reached the halfway point, the Great Priest changed the atmosphere color to green to signify it. When Zirloin, Zarbuto, Rabanra, Saonel, and Pirina were all eliminated, the Great Priest announced Universes 2 and 6's erasures. After Damon and Anilaza's defeats, the Great Priest announced Universes 4 and 3's erasures as well. With only Universes 7 and 11 remaining in the tournament, the Great Priest shrinks all of the bleachers together so the remaining eliminated team members, Gods of Destruction, Supreme Kais, and Angels sit next to each other. Power The Great Priest is said to be one of the top 5 strongest beings in the entire multiverse. It is also strongly implied that he is the strongest angel, as Whis himself, the most powerful fighter in Universe 7, openly admits that even his power is nothing compared to the Great Priest. In the manga version of Dragon Ball Super, Whis adds that the Great Priest is the strongest warrior in the multiverse, thereby standing above the other top four fighters and holding unfathomable levels of power. His power and authority are so high that both Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction immediately kneel before him in respect. He is capable of easily bringing out the fear in Gods of Destruction, as shown when he caused Beerus to shrink back in fear by simply glaring at him and when he requested Iwne, Arack, and Liquiir (three Gods of Destruction) to rebuild parts of the arena for the Tournament of Power after they severely damaged it, implying that they probably would've been punished, or even erased, if they had dared defy the authority of the Great Priest. In the manga, he was shown to have such a vast level of strength that he was easily able to stop punches from Beerus and Quitela using only his fingers (albeit both Destroyers were considerably battered and exhausted from the battle royale). He is also left unaffected by Rumsshi's Battle Roar, which was capable of causing the Supreme Kais to faint and even paralyze the Gods of Destruction. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to create portals to warp from one realm to another realm. *'Magic Materialization' - For the exhibition match of the Tournament of Power, the Great Priest was able to produce large fighting rings constructed from Kachi Katchin from a wave of his hand. He can also alter the nature of the constructs after they appear, as he shrunk the massive spectator stadium into a small bleacher for the remaining spectators. *'Divination' – With a crystal ball in hand, the Great Priest can witness any event happening in any of the universes. *'Mass Teleportation' – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, the Great Priest is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said angel's vicinity into where the Great Priest is currently located. He uses it in the manga to summon all the gods into Zeno's Palace and later on in the anime to transport both the gods and fighters into the World of Void. *'Energy Shield' – The Great Priest is shown to generate one to protect himself when Iwne, Arack, and Liquiir fought in the Tournament of Power arena. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - In the manga, Great Priest possesses a staff. Video Game Appearances Great Priest makes his debut appearance as a playable/support-type character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, being introduced in the sixth mission of the original series. He is mentioned by Whis in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, who notes that both his father and Vados helped in his own training. His halo appears as an equipable accessory and his clothing options can be obtained as well, both of which can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop. Voice actor *Japanese:' Masaya Takatsuka' *FUNimation dub: TBA *Brazilian Portuguese dub:' Yuri Chesman' *Latin American Spanish dub: José Arenas *Italian dub: Matteo Zanotti *Portuguese dub: Quimbé Trivia *The Great Priest is the only angel to be shown having his halo standing above his neck, and to not have a staff. However, in the manga, he is shown to be able to manifest a staff when needed. *He is the only angel that's independent of a God of Destruction and Supreme Kai. Other exceptions include any angels that have had their universe erased in the Tournament of Power (Mojito, Cus, Sour, Vados, Cognac, and Campari). *He is the second known person to cause the gods to kneel down out of fear. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Gran Sacerdote pl:Daishinkan ca:Gran Sacerdot Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Angels Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:Characters who can fly